


Despair Files

by Lame_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, My TeruTeru, Original au, Original work - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Kudos: 7





	Despair Files

Level/Permissions : Classified, must have at least two LV.4 or one LV.5 staff authorize the reading and documentation of said files

Subject/Patient : Hanamura, TeruTeru 

Health Status : Alive/Living

Despair : Dangerously high 

Caution Warning : When interacting with TeruTeru, be extremely cautious - he is very dangerous and very

Content :

Basic information  
Original findings  
Where Patient was found  
Behavioral habits  
Handling breakdowns, fits and escape attempts  
therapeutic treatment/s  
Triggers  
Handling dissociation  
Additional information

Basic information 

TeruTeru Hanamura was born with a single mother and two other kids as well as TeruTeru in a diner which he hasn’t said of where, he transcended expectations and cooked with an Ultimate title being earned in his name. His mother is/was deathly ill, while struggling to keep the diner - other wealthy businesses attempted to buy off the restaurant only to be refused and sent away. TeruTeru and ‘Mama’ were the only two that were able to work at the restaurant full time as TeruTeru’s sister and brother were taken away to other restaurants. 

Soon after he was sent a letter to be put in a school for Ultimate students “Hopes Peak Academy” to which he was hesitant until his mother insisted and convinced him to go. Trying to tell his mother he’ll be back and to not work so hard.

Original findings 

When attending Hopes Peak Academy, there were roughly 15 other students with him which were slowly picked off one by one, with the word ‘punishment’ being a very high trigger word to the remaining survivors. 

[names will not be included other than the patients name to avoid confusion and or distress] 

When investigating what remained, there was a file that was given the name then Monokuma file’ when opened were scans, photos of a crime scene and corpse, and notes on the side detailing findings and evidence. Throughout the school these files were stashed away each addressing one person, though they all had the same things written inside it still doesn’t change its importance. 

When walking through the academy it seemed to only get worse and worse from what our team had stated when entering. 

“It reeked of death, I could smell the blood in almost every room” - one of the guards discussing some of his findings after the mission. 

[around roughly 2 were on the file while the others that were alive we had managed to bring back to help them recover from despair, additionally : one of them was meant to be killed off as ‘punishment’ but was later spared, by Junko and is currently in containment]

Where patient was found

The patient was found in a city, the rumble being good camouflage for them; when finding a secret entrance into one of the collapsed buildings. It led into a long, dirty hallway to a kitchen. The stench of death lingered, enough to make some of the team collapse and gain sickness from such a powerful aroma. Those who powered through it in the kitchen, found the patient making food-or at least that’s what it was predicted to be originally. When told he was being brought into custody is when he became hostile - causing the fatality of 2 out of 5 of the group before being captured and brought to the foundation. 

Behavioral habits 

• Impatient  
• Active [when not in restraints]  
• Volatile  
• Aggressive  
• Argumentative  
• Spiteful  
• Persuasive  
• Faithful

[when not provoked/in a hostile and or aggressive state, he does show sincerity, politeness and pleasant behaviors]

Handling breakdowns, fits and escape attempts

‼️⚠️PROCEED WITH CATION, IS AT MOST DANGEROUS STATE⚠️‼️

When handling breakdowns you must act as an understanding, kind parental figure - being anything less will prolong and worsen the breakdown, having comfort from one person or possibly more

[more than one person is highly not recommended, but if you must be absolutely careful, calm and collected, and keep kind to him]

The breakdowns could be for multiple reasons but the core of them is most likely :

• emotional distress [overload]  
• triggers were used  
• infoxication  
• unresolved stress build up  
• too much time spent in restraints  
• being put in isolation for too long

Other reasons are likely as well;however these are ones that are the the most reason/s for his breakdowns. 

When in a breakdown he goes into a self harm stage, not harming anyone else other than himself unless being threatened and or feels as if negative feelings are being brought on him to which he will attack/severely injure and or kill the person/people to end the feeling.

When it comes to fits, it refers to his fits of uncontainable/uncontrollable rage, similar behavior of whoever is sent to calms TeruTeru is needed. Look above to see possible reasons as to why. 

Escape attempts the same behavior but proceed with a back up plan, a main plan will be given to re-contain TeruTeru such as :

• one will be sent in front of TeruTeru to distract him with verbal engagement while two others go in from behind to grab/tackle TeruTeru and to restrain him to bring to isolation. 

[bringing harm to TeruTeru will only fuel his rage and make him more dangerous and more deadly, only use a certain amount of force when ABSOLUTELY necessary]

therapeutic treatment/s

There is only a few options but we will continue to expand our horizons to test certain activities and see his reaction and if they seem beneficial or not. The ones that seem to be working are :

• Art  
[specifically traditional drawing]

• Cooking  
[is granted but must have supervision and protection of the one observing him]

• Walking  
[pacing around and or taking brief walks around a certain part of the foundation with guards and a trusted staff member of LV 3 and above]

• Verbal therapy sessions  
[depending on questions asked/the subject]

• Small toys  
[examples being putty, stress balls, stress toys in general, and plushies]

Triggers

• certain textures  
[examples being an apron besides his own, and silk sheets which reminds him of when his mother was sick in bed]

• certain phrases or words  
[examples being ones that his mother would say, though we are still learning those, Junko’s phrases, speaking negatively about his family, bringing up a father figure, negative about a family diner, illness, and certain nicknames like ‘pumpkin’ when referring to him]

• talking to him about his mother  
[whether accidental or on purposely spoken]

• taking his comfort objects  
[this will lead to intense, extreme and quickly rising levels of distress]

Handling dissociation 

These may happen when stress levels quickly rise, panic attacks and or situations when his brain is overwhelmed with information. Calmly and kindly explain to him that he isn’t in danger, that he is safe and no harm shall come to him. If handled correctly he will temporarily remain passive, however when passive he will be nonverbal until he is out of his dissociative episode. 

Additional information 

• TeruTeru has a large wool blanket that he has kept from his mother, he keeps it and wraps himself in it/around him while he sleeps and or keep it wrapped around him durning therapy hour. 

• in addition to the wool blanket, his mother had made him his own teddy bear that he keeps wit him as well, a comfort object that he sleeps with and holds while in his room. 

• when in his room he is able to be without his restraints, his restraints while walking is a large metal muzzle over his mouth, if and in certain cases as well he will have a muzzle as well to being tied up with thick straps around his arms, wrists, knees and ankles.

• he much enjoys being with the others when in the cafeteria for breakfast, lunch and dinner - talking to some of the other patients without any signs of aggression. 

• was on medication in attempts to cure despair, sadly the medication had no affects and thus he is no longer on them.

• has frequent nightmares without the two items listed above, becoming bad enough to spark severely high levels of despair, anxiety and fear.

• has permission to bring comfort items/objects and toys since they have no direct threat to staff and other personnel’s safety, bringing things such as a slinky, ball, etc since he like to hold something in his hands 99.9% of the time.

• being pressured into things is not suggested, it will cause mass waves of stress and might cause him to snap, have a breakdown, etc.

• he will occasionally bring up his past, if he does personnel are to document it to the best of their ability and give every detail possible. 

• a medium, wood carved windup music box is placed by his bed side if the nightmares are to arise to lower the risk of dissociation, panic attacks and or breakdowns.

• despite his nature and occasional compliance to simple orders, he’s still a very dangerous killer - should be kept in mind of his history when out of containment and his countless victims he’s slaughtered, cooked and ate; anyone who is stationed near and or assigned to him must go with extreme caution to avoid another victim to the body count.


End file.
